Midnight Cravings
by Kylynn147
Summary: Zelda wakes up in the middle of the night for a midnight snack, a new tradition for her ever since she found out she was pregnant. Discovering her newfound addiction to cookie dough, Zelda must search for what she craves in hopes of going back to the sleep she unfortunately fell out of. Maybe she'll get a little help from a certain husband... First fan fiction, please R&R! Thanks!


I opened my eyes to a dark room. I stared at the ceiling fan, trying to remember why I woke up from the much needed sleep I was in not two minutes ago. Suddenly my stomach gurgled, and I realized I woke up for yet another late night snack due to the extra baggage I now carried. As I tried to sit up in bed, the figure next to me mumbled in his sleep and tightened the arm he had around me, keeping me snuggled close to him. I couldn't help by smile at his reaction and pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently removed his arm from around my waist. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off the bed with a grunt and held a hand on the night desk to keep from teetering.

I shuffled into the hallway and took a left into the kitchen, where the second love of my life, the fridge, resided. My stomach gurgled yet again, reminding me how much I've eaten in the last couple of months. "Ok, ok little guy. I'm getting some food. Now, what are we in the mood for tonight?" I asked the growing baby bump, laying a hand on it and rubbing small circles. "Now, I'm feeling chocolate chip cookie dough. I know we've had it for, well, every night, but its just too good. But tonight, I'm thinking some…. Broccoli. Does broccoli sound good?" The little fella kicked this time, and I took that as a yes. Smiling at the baby's movements, I opened the fridge and searched for the desired food. Of course, the broccoli was in plain view , and I placed that on the counter. The cookie dough, on the other hand, was no where to be found. I sighed as I had to bend over to search further, which was much more uncomfortable than I expected.

"Looking for the cookie dough Zel?" A husky yet soft voice asked behind me. I turned to see my husband leaning against a wall, arms crossed and a side of his mouth slightly turned upwards. Closing the fridge, I grinned ashamedly and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah. Did I wake you up? Sorry about that," I replied, avoiding his eyes. Link flicked a switch and the kitchen was softly lighted. He strolled over to the fridge, opened it, and resumed my previous position of bending over to see deeper into the fridge. "You didn't wake me up. And I think you ate the last of the cookie dough yesterday night."

I blushed, trying not to think of the amount of food I've been eating. Ever since I got pregnant, I've been eating for two people, and I felt like a beached whale. "Sorry, I didn't realize how much I've been eating," I walked over to the sink, pulled a cup from the cupboard, and filled it with water. While I wasn't the most beautiful person in all of Hyrule, I realized how skinnier and different I looked when I wasn't pregnant. When I walked downtown I couldn't help but compare myself to the slim, dazzling women stroll by that weren't struggling with an aching back and a child growing inside them. I heard a sigh and the sound of the fridge closing. Suddenly Link's arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me close to him as he nuzzled my neck. I giggled as Link touched a ticklish area on my neck and leaned against him.

"You know Zel," Link murmured as he hugged me closer, "it's perfectly fine for a seven month pregnant woman to eat as much as she wants. I thought that's what came with being pregnant. And stop thinking you're not as beautiful as you were before you got pregnant," Link said with a scowl on his face. "You're as stunning, if not more so, than the day I met you." At this I turned in his arms and buried my face into his neck. I could never figure out how this man knew what I was thinking. "How did you get this good at consoling?" I muttered. Link shrugged. "It's one of my many talents, I suppose."

I smiled and entwined our fingers. "Well, the limitless eating is a pro. But I think the swollen feet and sore back cover that quite well," I said. Link laughed and kissed my cheek. "I can always give you a massage, love. And I think I have the solution to your other cookie dough problem." Link released me and walked back over to the fridge, opened it, and searched its contents for something. With a small shout of victory, Link pulled out a small tub of cookie dough. I frowned.

"Where on earth did you find that? I looked all over that stupid fridge!" I cried, taking the heavenly tub of goodness from his hands and grabbed a spoon from a drawer, then grabbed another spoon for Link after a second of thinking. I waddled over to the counter and heaved myself up onto a stool. "Did you ever check the cheese drawer?" Link replied. I shook my head. Apparently the baby was not a cheese fan and did not like anything cheesy, unless it was on a pizza.

"Well, I kept this tub around just in case we got into a sticky situation just like this one." Link said. A second later Link climbed onto the stool next to me with the bowl of broccoli and draped an arm on the back of the stool. I handed him a spoon and pulled open the tub. With a grin I dove my spoon into the cookie dough, and was about to eat the spoonful of yumminess when Link grabbed my spoon and popped it into his mouth. I playfully scowled and stole his spoon and scooped up some broccoli. I glanced at my husband as he ate and couldn't help but admire him. His dark blonde hair was still ruffled from sleep, but his deep blue eyes were wide awake. His lips were curved in a smile that was always present, no matter what time of day it was. I couldn't help but realize over and over again how handsome my husband was; for the three years that we dated and the year we've been married, I still could never get over him.

Before I could stop myself, I reached out a hand and ran it through his hair, smoothing the wild parts and getting the tangles out. Not only was his hair great looking, it was great feeling. Link stopped mid-chew and glanced at me. My cheeks warmed and I dropped my hand, looking the other way so he wouldn't see my bright red cheeks.

A hand cupped my face and turned me back to face Link. The sweet idiot of a guy was grinning from ear to ear as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. "You know what?" He asked as he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Hmm?" I murmured, a little breathless from his show of affection.

"I love it when you blush." This, of course, caused me to redden even more. He chuckled as I pushed him away with a giggle bursting from my mouth. He grinned even more as he popped a piece of broccoli into his mouth. "So, how's our little girl?" He asked, laying a hand on my stomach. I smirked. "You mean boy?" I replied as I rested a hand on his. Link rolled his eyes and rested his head in his other hand. "I know you don't believe it, but I'm the master at guessing baby genders. Remember Rusl and when his wife was pregnant? Guess who knew Colin was gonna be a boy? Your very own Link, of course!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Not this time. It's definitely a boy." As if to prove a point, the baby kicked our layered hands. Link's eyes widened, and he pressed his ear against my tummy. "So, you're gonna be a boy, huh?" He whispered. "Well, just sit tight for a couple more months, and you'll be out in no time. You have a mommy and daddy who can't wait to hold you in their arms. And you have an awesome Uncle Sheik to teach you how to kick butt, after I teach you, of course. Let's not forget Aunt Midna, whom I'm sure can teach you…. Other stuff." I let out a soft laugh and ruffled his hair. The laugh ended in a yawn, and Link looked up at me.

"I think it's time for bed," he said softly. Link jumped off his stool and placed the now empty bowl in the sink and the barren container of cookie dough in the trash. I clumsily scooted off my own seat and placed our spoons in the sink. Before I exited the kitchen, Link came behind and swept me off my feet, literally.

"Link!" I gasped, holding onto his neck for dear life. He let out yet another chuckle and pressed his lips against my temple before replying, "Do you think I would drop my wife?" In a quiet, deep voice. A shiver went down my back at the sound of his voice, and I hugged myself closer to him.

"No, I would never doubt you." I whispered. Then a memory came to mind, and I quickly added with a smirk, "But you would never doubt me, right?" By this time, we had reached our bedroom. Link looked down at me with a face of confusion that suddenly changed to surprise, then mirth. "You remembered that, huh?" He replied, setting me gently on my side of the bed.

"Of course I remember. How could I not remember when you, the most courageous and daring boy I knew, lied about helping me catch the neighbor's cuccoos after you let them out? I didn't know anyone could be so terrified of those brainless birds," I muttered, drawing the sheets over me while laying on one side. Link slid in and pulled me close to him, wrapping an arm around me and resting his forehead against mine. I noticed his reddened face had turned into a pout, his ear tips matching the color of his face and placed a hand against his cheek and giggled. "You've never seen them in a mob, chasing you like a crazy moblin. Not fun," he replied. Link moved and kissed my forehead. "Now go to sleep. I don't want you getting sick." He bent down and pressed another kiss on my belly. "That goes for you too, little one. Go to sleep so your mom can catch some z's." He returned to our previous comfy position, snuggled close and together. And I finally fell asleep.


End file.
